Yuki Maeda (Super Danganronpa Another 2)
For the Yuki incarnation that appears in Danganronpa Another, see: Yuki Maeda (Danganronpa Another). ---- |birth date= |height= * 169 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) * 169.3 cm'Danganronpa Another (Chapter 6)': It was shown in Yuki's school profile that his height is listed as 169.3 cm and his weight is 55kg. This is notably different from Yuki's report card profile, where his height and weight are listed as 169cm and 56kg respectively. |weight= * 62 kg * 55 kg |bust=75 cm |blood type=O |specialty=None'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Playing video games |theme_color= |likes=Being special |dislikes=Being ordinary |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Alive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates= * Survived the killing game and escaped the virtual world residing in Akane Taira's comatose body * Currently unknown whereabouts |execution= |family=Unnamed parents |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Naoto Shirogane (CV. )}} Yuki Maeda (마에다 유우키) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Luck (초고교급 행운). Gallery :�� For more images of Yuki, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Yuki Maeda (Super Danganronpa Another 2)/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Yuki is a teenage boy with pale coloured skin and ginger-red hair that is curled in several different places. He also has dark brown eyes and ahoge His attire consists of a normal school uniform. There is a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a bright red tie placed underneath a dark brown school blazer. There are two small golden buttons on it and symbol of moon on his pocket To match the rest of his school uniform look, Yuki has dark grey trousers, white socks of an unknown length and dark brown shoes that somewhat resemble a school model. Around one of his wrists is a black watch. Name Etymology Yuki's first name is written using the kanji 勇 (yū), which means "courage", and 気 (ki), meaning "spirit" or "mind". His family name, Maeda, is a common surname used in Japan, which means "front rice paddy". Personality Yuki lacks confidence due to how he was selected to attend Kibōgamine Gakuen, but he does his best to befriend his fellow classmates. He sees himself as very average, but his likable nature allows him to connect with others more easily than his classmates. History Yuki is only an ordinary boy who was selected by a lottery to be this year's Super High School Level Luck. Danganronpa Another He appears with the mastermind in chapter 6.5, the one who tried to gather up the relatives of the 79th class' students. Yuki is then put unconscious and kidnapped by the mastermind. Killing Game Yuki would be the first person to meet Sora, trying to help her after discovering her unconscious at the beach area. He would introduce himself to Sora as the Ultimate Lucky Student, then proceeding to go with her to introduce himself to the other participants. Sora and Yuki would both head to the beach while Sora told Yuki to gather everyone there. Everyone apart from Syobai, who would be besides the Monocruise instead, would meet with him and Sora at the beach area. Setsuka would then give the suggestion of going for a swim in the ocean. Yuki, Yoruko, Sora, Emma, Mikado and Kokoro would all stay on the beach while the other students swam, but he would soon give up, stepping into the water. Once doing so, him and all of the other participants would fall unconscious. Soon everyone would wake up, discovering that they had been swapped back into their talent outfits. An anonymous announcement would soon play with it directing everyone to the central park. He and everyone else would soon head there, being met with Monocrow, whom would soon announce the start of the Killing School Trip. Some days into the Killing Game, tensions would still be high among the group. To solve this problem, Setsuka would gather Yuki, Hajime, Sora, and Emma to help prepare for party. Soon the party would start, with the alcohol being discovered to of been mixed in with the water bottles. The next day, Yuki would wake up and would notice a message from Yuri, telling him that he was in danger. In fear, he would start running to the bell tower, but would soon be met by Sora who would agree to go there with him. At arrival they would discover Yuri lying on the ground with two hooks in his calves. The two would offer their help but they would soon witness the first murder, being the first two to discover Yuri's body. Talent & Abilities Luck References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Alive